transformationfandomcom-20200214-history
What happened to the Springtrap suit?
In here. Purple Guy turns into a busty female version of Springtrap. FNAF3 Spoilers beware. It's a night in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. "*huff* Finally done." Said Purple Guy. "These cursed robots. Disgusted stench. It's not like anybody cares about this place anymore. But still. It's good to cut my tracks." Purple Guy chuckles to himself. "I can't believe I actually did it. I got way with murder. 5 whole times." He said to himself. Purple Guy chuckles to himself. "We remember." Said a voice. It spooked Purple Guy. "We won't forget." Said the ghost of a child. Then, the ghosts of the children that Purple guy murdered appeared. Purple Guy became scared. "What?" He said. "We know what you did." Said the Ghost child. Freaking out Purple Guy even more. "No. No. No! NO!" He said as he backed way. "NOT YOU! NO! Stay. Stay back!" The ghost child got closer to him. "It's me." It said. Making Purple Guy even more scared. "Stay away from me!" He said. The Ghost child got closer to him. "Don't run from ME, Vincent." The ghost said as it got closer. Purple Guy backed away. "S-stay. STAY BACK!" He said. The ghost got closer to him. "Don't touch me! Don't look at me!" He said. "We know." said one of the ghost children. The ghost his murder victims came back to haunt him. "Got to hide." Purple guy said. He tried to look for a place to hide. He finds an empty room. Purple guys into the room to get away from the ghost of the children he murdered. HE thought he was safe but suddenly. He felt a painful surge in his body. He started became a little shorter. Suddenly a yellowish-green color started to spread form his feet to knees. His leg muscles started become feminine. As it continued to spread his legs. He groans as His Thighs started become thicker causing him to fall his knees. His Dick became nothingness as it continued to spread. He started to feel pain in his pelvis as a yellowish-green bunny tail sprouted form the top part of his ass. As it continued to spread. He groaned his ass grew bigger. As it spreaded. He felt pain In his stomach as his insides of his body change into metal. His hips became wider. The yellowish-green color appeared on his hands and started to spreading up to his arms. His hands became feminine and so did his arms. It became to spread to his chest. He felt sudden pain in his chest as his torso became feminine. E cups sprouted from his chest. Ghost of the dead children were watching and so was the Puppet master. Puppet master was probably wondering, the fuck is happening to this man? Or woman now since Purple Guy or Vincent has boobies now. "H-help me!" He said in fear. The yellowish-green color began to spread to his shoulders. Then it began go up his neck. His or her hair became longer and her hair went from purple to yellowish green. His ears became bunny ears but his left ear was a broken. It to spread to her head. "H-h-h-help me..." Vincent said as she pasted out. I'mma start calling her Vincent instead of Purple Guy because 1) Vincent isn't a he anymore. 2) She ain't Purple. Vincent wakes up. "What happened?" She said in a girl's voice. Vincent rubbed her head. She felt something on her head. "What the-" She said. She stop in the middle of her sentence. That wasn't his/her's voice. And for some reason. Her chest felt heavier. Category:Fnaf Category:Tg